


lovely distractions

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Squirting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: johnny and taeyong have some wet, filthy fun on a saturday morning





	lovely distractions

Johnny sighs quietly, scratching out entire paragraphs of the essay in front of him. He’s been editing student essays for hours, hunched over his cluttered worktable. The writing is painfully mediocre and his head is beginning to pound from trying to connect irrelevant ideas. He laughs quietly to himself. He knows that all the long hours are worth it, of course they are, but this isn’t how he imagined spending his Saturday morning. 

A flash of movement catches Johnny’s attention and his lips curl up in a smile as a floof of blond peeks out from behind the door. He sets his paper and pen aside, standing to stretch the stiffness from his joints. He leans on his desk and turns to face the very reason why all of his work is worth it. 

“Good morning, Taeyongie,” Johnny greets sweetly, holding his arms out. Taeyong putters into the office, heading straight into Johnny’s arms and squeezing the older man around his middle. He instantly melts against Johnny and the older man easily shifts to support his weight.

They stand in comfortable silence for a few moments, Johnny gently rubbing Taeyong’s back and Taeyong sighing contentedly. Johnny knows his boyfriend has been put through the wringer after a week of university finals and he wants to offer him whatever comfort he can. Taeyong is clearly overworked and burnt out; Johnny is seriously considering bundling him up in his softest pajamas and tucking him back into their bed.

“Morning, Johnny,” Taeyong finally mumbles sleepily. He presses warm lips to Johnny’s neck in a sloppy kiss. “I woke up alone ‘nd couldn’t go back to sleep…” Johnny coos quietly and slides his hand up from Taeyong’s back to his hair, stroking the soft strands. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Johnny murmurs. Taeyong whines and buries his face in Johnny’s chest. It’s cute, how Taeyong always tries to curl up when Johnny holds him. “I had some work I needed to finish so we could go out later. You wanted to go see that movie, remember?” 

“I know.” Johnny can practically hear Taeyong’s pout. “But, um...I kinda gotta.” The rest of his sentence gets lost in the soft fabric of Johnny’s shirt once Taeyong shyly hides his face. Johnny frowns and pulls back a bit. 

“Speak up, baby,” Johnny chides gently. Taeyong’s cheeks are dusted pink and Johnny can tell that he’s embarrassed in the sweetest way. Johnny’s gaze softens. “You can tell me, Taeyongie. I won’t ever be upset with you, lovey dove.” Taeyong seems to curl up even more at the pet name. 

Taeyong hesitantly peeks up from behind his bangs, clinging to Johnny tighter. He wets his lips nervously and Johnny’s eyes track the movement. 

“I, um. I gotta go really bad, Johnny,” Taeyong says quietly. He takes a deep breath and Johnny’s heart nearly melts at the cutely determined expression on Taeyong’s soft face. “And I want Dah-Daddy to help me. Please.” 

Johnny has no idea how he’s managing to still stand and support Taeyong’s weight because that one little name has his knees going  _ weak _ . He blinks once and shifts his hand to cup Taeyong’s cheek. He tilts the younger man’s face up so that he’s looking directly into those big, dark eyes. 

“What do you need Daddy’s help with, sweetie?” Johnny asks, still a bit stunned. God, just calling himself that title makes something warm twist in his stomach and he can’t resist coaxing Taeyong into repeating it. His boy, so prettily shy, buries his face in Johnny’s neck again. He blushes even more, the tips of his ears reddening. 

“I didn’t go when I woke up, so I’m really full,” Taeyong mumbles. His breath is warm as he speaks, still resting his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck. Johnny can feel Taeyong’s eyelashes flutter as he turns to press even closer to Johnny. “Really need t’ wet myself, but don’t wanna be messy, Daddy. Baby, um. Baby needs help, please. Please, Daddy?” 

Johnny brings his hands down to Taeyong’s hips to gently grip him, leading the younger man back as he settles down in his desk chair again. Taeyong shifts around on Johnny’s lap until he’s comfortable, thighs on either side of Johnny’s and clinging to his broad shoulders. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Johnny murmurs, leaning in close to press a kiss to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong’s eyes slip shut before fluttering open again and he hums happily. Johnny smiles. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, okay? My little boy will be good and get me all wet, right, sweetheart?” Taeyong nods eagerly. 

“‘M so good,” Taeyong sighs, already a bit dazed if the glassy look to his eyes and the cute pout on his lips say anything. “Daddy’s good boy.” 

“That’s right, Yongie.” Johnny’s voice is almost reverent as he slips a hand between them and tugs the waistband of Taeyong’s panties aside and shoves the scrap of cloth down to his thighs. The younger man’s breath hitches as Johnny’s large hand, warm and rough from writer’s callouses, wraps around his soft cock. “All mine. Daddy’s pretty little thing, huh?” 

Taeyong whimpers quietly, eyes squeezing shut when Johnny’s grip tightens. Johnny jacks his little cock very slowly, circling his thumb around his boyfriend’s leaking tip and digging his nail into the slit to hear Taeyong whine. Johnny knows that the teasing stimulation must be pushing Taeyong closer to the edge, muddling his thoughts and making the poor boy unsure of whether he wants to cum or to wet himself. That’s all part of the fun, though. Johnny is Taeyong’s Daddy; he decides what his little boy deserves. 

“I-I’m gon’ get hard, Daddy.” Taeyong opens his eyes and peers up at Johnny, tears clinging to his lashes. Johnny raises a hand to sweep Taeyong’s tears away with his thumb, loving how sensitive Taeyong is. A few minutes of slow milking and he’s already crying for more. He watches hungrily as Taeyong’s cock chubs up against his thigh, slowly filling until it’s resting against his tummy. Precum puddles on Taeyong’s smooth skin.

“Oh, but won’t it be harder to wet yourself like that, baby?” Johnny coos, even as he starts jacking Taeyong faster, harder. The friction must be maddening by now. Taeyong sniffles and nods, pink lips pursing in a pout. He’s beginning to squirm, fucking his cock into the tight circle of Johnny’s fist. Johnny uses a hand to hold Taeyong steady by his waist. “Daddy’s little pissbaby has it so tough, huh? Can’t decide if you wanna squirt all over my lap or if you wanna wet yourself, poor thing.” 

“Muh-Maybe both? Please?” Taeyong’s fingers dig into Johnny’s biceps as he starts shaking, his slim thighs trembling around Johnny. “I’m really, really,  _ really _ full. Daddy, please!” Taeyong’s pretty mouth drops in an  _ o _ and his eyes fly open. 

Johnny watches, wide-eyed, as slick spurts from Taeyong’s cock, splattering over the front of his shirt. That won’t do; he’s not done playing with Taeyong yet. Instinctively, he tightens his grip, hard enough that it must hurt, and squeezes. Taeyong cries out and hunches forward, clinging to Johnny. 

“No.” Johnny’s voice is firm. All traces of his earlier playful teasing are gone, replaced by stern authority. “You didn’t ask permission, Taeyongie. Little boys don’t get to play with their sloppy cocks.” 

Fat tears roll down Taeyong’s cheeks as he cries, helplessly writhing on Johnny’s lap. He blubbers incoherently, wailing as Johnny begins jacking him off again, just as slow as when he had started. 

“Dah-Daddy!” Taeyong sobs, hands moving from Johnny’s biceps to his shoulders to his chest, trying to ground himself. He’s shaking violently now, practically vibrating in Johnny’s lap. “Baby, Baby ‘s  _ too _ full! Hurts real bad, Daddy, real bad!” Johnny doesn’t let up, though, watching Taeyong crumble to pieces under his hands. More precum leaks from his pathetic little cock, running down the sides of his swollen length.

“Put your hands on your tummy,” Johnny instructs lowly. Taeyong follows, whimpering quietly. “Now press, baby. Nice and hard for Daddy.” 

“But then I’ll-I’ll  _ squirt _ !” Taeyong groans, even as he presses his hands to his smooth tummy and presses down. He grunts quietly, glancing up at Johnny with pleading eyes. 

“Please, please,” Taeyong whines, hiccuping on a sob. His face, flushed pink, is a mess, covered in spit and tears. “Daddy, I need it, Baby needs it. Please!” Wetness leaks out of him slowly despite Johnny’s tight grip, and Johnny knows that Taeyong is at his limit. 

“Alright, baby,” Johnny murmurs. “Make a mess for Daddy, sweetheart.” Johnny pulls his hand off, only to place his palm on the leaking tip and rub it in fast, sloppy circles. Taeyong gasps and his back arches, nearly tipping himself off of Johnny’s lap if not for the man’s strong grip around his waist. 

Taeyong’s eyes roll back as he shakes apart in Johnny’s arms, hurt sounds falling from his lips as he finally lets go. He convulses as he wets himself, piss spurting out of his cock in short streams. When Taeyong pushes particularly hard, some even manages to catch on Johnny’s chin. 

“Guh-Good,” Taeyong slurs, still emptying himself moments later. Johnny watches his little boy shake and sob from relief, even pressing harder on Taeyong’s bladder to hear him cry out. “Fuh-Feels so good, Daddy. Thank you, thank you.” 

“Wanna cum, pretty thing?” Johnny’s already moving to wrap his hand around Taeyong again. He pauses when Taeyong shakes his head, as dazed and blissed out as he looks. 

“Nuh uh,” Taeyong mumbles. His stream is finally slowing, short spurts puddling on his thighs. He sighs, melting against Johnny’s chest once he’s done. Johnny can tell that Taeyong is exhausted, wrung out in the best of ways. “Already did, Daddy...Baby squirted just for you.” At this, Johnny grins wickedly. 

“Oh?” Johnny’s voice edges into a croon as he closes his large fist around Taeyong’s spent little cock. Taeyong gasps wetly against his neck, but doesn’t try to pull away. He knows what game Johnny is playing. “But my little boy didn’t ask me for permission, did he? That wasn’t very polite of you, Yongie.”

Taeyong whimpers but jerks his hips into Johnny’s grip, fucking his own cock in short, abrupt thrusts. His next words fill Johnny with heat and adoration, all the same. 

“Teach me some manners, Daddy? Baby wuh-will listen good now, I promise.” Taeyong blinks up at him dazedly and Johnny nearly coos at how filthy his little boy looks. 

Taeyong’s blond hair is matted to his face with sweat and his eyes are still not quite focused all the way, looking just a bit to the side of Johnny’s face. A blush colors Taeyong’s cheeks, leading all the way down to his chest. Johnny is hungry and Taeyong looks  _ delicious _ . 

“I’ll do more than just teach you some manners, sweetheart,” Johnny mutters. He slides his hands under Taeyong’s thighs and easily lifts him, holding him against his front. Johnny knows his eyes must look wild, darkened in want. He’s fully intent on taking Taeyong to their room and showing him what happens to filthy, little boys who don’t know how to listen to their Daddy. 

“Let Daddy take care of you now, baby.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/mmoontaeil_)


End file.
